


Mother Knows Best

by SwanQueen4tw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueen4tw/pseuds/SwanQueen4tw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate ending for Bleeding through. Begins after they open the dark vortex. In this one shot, Cora does communicate but tells her daughter a little more than what she asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother Knows Best

**Mother Knows Best**

          I was nervous when Regina said she was going to summon her mother. Every horror movie I had ever seen flashed before my eyes at that moment. “Everything alright love?” I glanced from the lit candle to Hook.

          “Yeah. Just every horror movie I’ve ever seen just came to mind.” He snickered and I looked to Regina. “We ready?”

          “Yes.” She laid her hands on the table and I took one and David the other. “Focus on Cora.” I thought about when she tried to rip my heart out in the enchanted forest. A breeze started through the room and put out the fire that had been burning in the fireplace. Everyone looked up when a large portal opened in the ceiling. “Are you there Mother? Don’t ignore me now.”

          “Regina.” A shiver went down my spine. Cora’s voice was ghostly and once again, every horror movie.

“Mother?” Regina’s grip tightened on my hand. When I glanced over I believe the squeeze was done unconsciously. “What did you do to Zelena?”

          “The person will be your weakness and your strength Regina.” What is she talking about? Though I had a feeling I knew who Cora was referring to. Or, at least, I hoped I knew.

          “Mother, who are you talking about? Who will be my strength? Robin Hood?” A slight growl made its way to my throat. No one heard it over the roar of the portal. Regina looked from it to me. I must have tightened my grip when she said his name.

          “No dear. The one who bore your child.” Yes! Fuck yes! It was me! I had to hold back the triumphant grin that was fighting its way to my face.

          “E-Emma?” Regina’s voice was questioning and I could tell by the crease in her brow that she was slightly confused. “But how? That’s not what the fairy dust…”

          “It was wrong because she hadn’t been born yet. Don’t push her away like you’ve done everyone else in your life. There was a reason I couldn’t rip out her heart.”

          “Yes because she’s the product of true love.” I’m not sure if I enjoyed the confused and slightly horrified look on Mary Margaret’s and David’s face or not. I knew Hook wasn’t happy but he knew how I felt about Regina.

          “No dear. That’s not the reason. She is the person who will deliver you from the darkness and turn your heart pure again.” The corner of my mouth turned upwards. I was Regina’s true love; not Robin Hood.

          Regina was confused. “Okay we’ll come back to that. Mother what did you do to Zelena? Why did you give her away?”

          “I had to because of that flake of snow’s mother. She told a secret just like Snow did.” When Regina closed her eyes and took in a breath I couldn’t help but squeeze her hand gently. I knew about Daniel and how she loved him. Regina glanced at me and I mouthed ‘I’m sorry.’ Then she turned back her attention to the portal. “I had to give up the child.”

          “How do we defeat her? She’s supposedly more powerful than I am and she’s planning to do something drastic. She has Charming’s courage and my heart.” Cora grew quiet a moment. “Mother?”

          “She’s trying to change the past. She needs courage, a resilient heart, and brains. No one has ever been able to actually conjure up the magic to do it.”

          “That means that Regina will never have been born if Zelena kills Eva.” I spoke up and everyone watched me. “And that means we wouldn’t have Henry because I wouldn’t have been born.” I spoke without thinking.

          Regina’s eyes were on me. “Do you still doubt me Regina? Mother knows best. Unite with the Savior and defeat your sister. Emma is the key to your happiness.” The table moved and it scared Mary Margaret. She let go of David’s and Hook’s hand which closed the portal.

          “Sorry love, I tried to cross my legs and bumped the table.” I glared at Hook. I had to let go of Regina’s hand now damn it. “So how are the two of you lovely ladies going to defeat the witch?” Anger filled me. Zelena wanted to go back and change the past. If she did this, Regina would never exist.

          “Emma?” I heard Regina’s voice but continued to stare at the candle.

          “Are you alright love?” It was Hook this time. “I know that look. Swan, don’t.” I didn’t say a word. I just stood and started to walk out of the room. I was going to get Regina’s heart back and rip Zelena’s out in the process.

          “Emma!” I heard the clicking of Regina’s heels behind me. “Stop!” When I didn’t, she waved her hand and immobilized me. “What the hell are you doing?” She came around and looked into my eyes. “You’re going to kill her aren’t you?”

          “Yes.” I broke free from the spell and Regina’s eyes grew wide. Without another word, I disappeared in a cloud of smoke. I didn’t know how I was going to kill Zelena I just knew I had to. She had Gold as a shield and he was much stronger than I was. I had never tried teleportation before but I got myself to the woods outside the farmhouse she was staying in. Zelena was stronger than Regina and Gold combined and I knew this would be difficult. I knew I could die but I didn’t care. All I knew was that I had to protect Regina and get her heart back where it belonged.

          I made my way around the farmhouse and heard Zelena talking with Gold. She was planning on going back and said she’d help reunite Gold with his son. When I entered the house, Gold was kissing Zelena’s neck and trying to get the dagger from her boot. I focused on the knife and imagined it in my hand. Her attention moved to me when she realized the dagger was gone. “Looking for this?” I walked into the small dining room.

          “It’s you; the Savior. Come here to save my sister’s heart?” I said nothing. Gold knew I had control of him and I believe he was relieved that his dagger was in better hands.

          “Where is it?” She laughed. “I know what you’re planning and I can’t let that happen.”

          “Well dear, you can’t stop me. You may be powerful, but you don’t know how to use that power.” With a wave of her hand, I was sent flying backwards. My chest tightened and I could feel my blood start to boil. Regina’s words played through my head; that my magic was brought on by my emotions. My emotions were the key to defeating this witch and saving everyone. When I stood, she was a foot away from me. “Now, be a good little savior and give me the dagger.”

          “Not a chance.” I looked towards Gold. “Come.” I held the dagger towards him. “You won’t attack me since I’m controlling the man you love. I know that look in your eyes Zelena.” She didn’t say a word. By now, he was beside me. “This is my fight. You get in my way, I will kill you.”

          “I wouldn’t doubt it.” Before Zelena could act, I gave Gold his dagger back.

          “Keep them away from here while I finish this.” With that, he was gone.

          “You’re ruining everything!” Zelena sent me flying again. I could feel every fiber in my body tingling. “I will kill you and send your head to my sister!” Before Zelena could lay a hand on me, I buried my hand deep inside her chest and grabbed her heart. She was in pain. I retracted my arm and there it was; her heart. It was black with little red showing. “How did you…” I squeezed slightly. “I can’t move.”

          “Because I’m controlling you. When you have someone’s heart, you control them.” She was on her knees from the pain.

          “How? I protected myself so it couldn’t be ripped out nor could I be controlled.” She paused, “How are you so powerful?”

          “Because I’m the Savior. Now, take me to Regina’s heart.” I squeezed again. Zelena stood and started to walk into her bedroom. She opened a trunk that had the hilt of David’s sword and a small box in it. “I’ll be taking both of those.” Zelena handed me the two items. I could see the defeat in her eyes as she handed me the small box. The sword fit in my belt and I could carry the box. “You’re coming with me and I’m letting Regina deal with you.”

          “Emma!” I heard Regina’s voice outside and I grumbled. I knew Gold wouldn’t keep his word. I used my magic and sent Zelena crashing through the farther window and into the yard. As I walked outside, Regina, Hook, and my parents were all there. Regina’s eyes were wide when she saw Zelena’s heart. “You did it.” I joined her and the rest of them.

          “Regina,” Zelena looked at her from the ground. “She’s so powerful. How?”

          “She’s the product of true love. And her magic is controlled by her emotion.” Regina looked at me with a stern look. “Don’t crush her heart. I don’t want you to do that.”

          “I wasn’t going to.” Zelena didn’t try to move when I handed Regina the blackened heart.

          “Do it. Crush my heart or you’ll never be safe. I will keep coming after you if you don’t end it now.”

          “Fine.” Regina squeezed the heart and it turned into dust. Zelena’s lifeless body fell to the ground and started to wither away. As Regina turned to me, her features softened. “My heart?” I smiled and opened the box. It was black but not as black as Zelena’s. When I grabbed it the heart started to glow.

          “It’s beautiful.” I hadn’t taken it out of the box yet but it was starting to glow red again. The blackness was starting to fade away. I heard Regina scoff.

          “It’s black. There’s nothing beautiful about it.”

          “No, it’s not.” I pulled her heart out of the box and held it. Regina’s eyes grew. No one knew what to say. With each passing second, Regina’s heart turned redder.

          “My mother…my mother was right.” By now, it was glowing bright red. “You’re the one who was born to save me and stop the darkness that grew inside me.” I smiled as I took a few steps towards the stunned brunette.

          “I was born to bring back all the happy endings. May I do the honors?” Regina looked from me to her heart and back. When she smiled, I eased the heart towards and into her chest. Regina’s eyes closed and she took in a quick gasp of air. When they opened, her eyes were bright with love and tenderness.

          “Thank you Emma.” The smile Regina had was breathtaking. She closed the gap between us and laced her fingers in my hair. When she planted a soft kiss on my lips I was stunned. I kissed back a second later and warmth spread through me. We let our foreheads lean on one another’s as we caught out breath. “I guess mother really does know best.”  


End file.
